


Will you even miss me?

by Captain29thegamer



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: A Single Pale Rose, Faking Death, everyone is sad, prepare to cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: Before pink diamond fakes her death with her pearls help  she stopped to think would anyone miss her?I literally cried writing this





	Will you even miss me?

Alright pearl today is the day I fake my own death and lead the rebellion as a rose Quartz and only you will know about this, so I will silence you so you can’t tell anyone it will be our secret says a cheerful pink diamond.  
....but my diamond are you sure you’re wanting to do this , won’t you miss your family or they miss you says a concerned past pearl.  
Yes I am , soon it will be just Rose Quartz who ended the rebellion against the diamonds also by the way I am not just your diamond but also your friend.

Alright let’s do it says pearl.

Oh my pearl says a star eyed pink diamond

Meanwhile 5000 years later after the rebellion was stopped by the diamond corruption. 

Blue diamond hasn’t stopped crying after the lost of her little sister, even her own subjects question will she ever stop mourning.  
.... why didn’t I do anything sooner, I should should been a better person towards pink sobs blue diamond.  
(blue pearl is on her masters shoulder wiping blue’s tears)

Yellow diamond has to constantly keep up a straight face to hide her emotions from her own subjects.

Why didn’t I stop her, she just had to nonstop bugging me about wanting her own colony even though we all told her she wasn’t ready and now she’s dead says yellow diamond silently cries to herself.  
Yellow pearl tries to cheer up her diamond but as usual her diamond pretends not to care.

White diamond sits in her chambers alone crying , her pearl is nowhere to be found because pink took her defective runaway pearl.  
I knew she wasn’t ready , but didn’t anybody listen nope not blue diamond or yellow diamond now our little sister is gone.  
........At least my old pearl and that rebellion are finally taken care of for good, maybe now we can finally move on with our lives.


End file.
